Save Me
by freakygirl
Summary: My version of how Piper found out about Chris. Some spoilers for "the courtship" but i changed the ending of that!


Setting: right after "the courtship of Wyatt's father" SPOILERS!  
  
Summary: My version of how Piper found out about Chris.  
  
***  
  
A nervous Piper walked into a pharmacy store. She rushed down aisle 3 and snatched something off the shelf and went to the cashier.  
  
"Would that be all?" the 16-year-old cashier asked as he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Yes" Piper mumbled and tried to avoid eye contact. After she paid, Piper grabbed the bag and ran out to her car. When she got home, Piper looked around to see if anyone was home.  
  
"Hello? Anybody?" Piper yelled. "Good, no one's home."  
  
She went to the kitchen to grab a cup out of cabinet and fill it with water. She opened her package and took something out. She shoved it in to her mouth and gulped down her water. Just then, Phoebe danced in happily.  
  
"So, Piper, want to tell me what happened in to ghost plane? You know, you and Leo." Phoebe teased but something caught her eye. "What's that?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing happened, and this is nothing." Piper replied awkwardly as she tried to hide the thing..  
  
But Phoebe wouldn't believe her and grabbed the package. "WHAT???????"  
  
"Seriously.......... It's no big deal, we just got carried away" Piper mumbled.  
  
"NO BIG DEAL????" Phoebe yelled back, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BRING YOU AND LEO BACK TOGETHER???? AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED IT!!!"  
  
"Ruined what?" Piper asked. "And who's 'we'"  
  
"We are me, Paige and........." Phoebe stopped.  
  
"And?" Piper questioned again curiously.  
  
"ohmygod........ I need to sit down........." Phoebe sank down on the chair and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"PAIGE!!!! CHRIS!!!!!!" Piper yelled. "YOU GUYS HAVE A LOT OF EXPLANATION TO DO!"  
  
Paige orbed in followed by Chris.  
  
"What?" Chris asked annoyingly.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Chris! You're transparent!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Wha??" Chris looked down and realized he was indeed transparent. "No! How did this happen? I thought you guys........."  
  
"We what?" Piper asked, now seriously trying to get information out of the 3.  
  
Before Chris answered, he saw something under Piper's arms. "What's that?"  
  
"None of your business." Piper replied coldly.  
  
Chris went to grab the thing but his hand when through it. So he just TK it over. His eyes opened wide when he saw what the thing was. Paige came over and saw the thing too.  
  
"Piper! How could you do this?" Paige asked.  
  
"What? What's the big deal? It's just........." But Chris cut her off.  
  
"It's just my LIFE!" He yelled.  
  
"What?" Piper stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You're killing me!" Chris was near tears.  
  
"Wh.........??" Then Piper looked at Chris and looked down at her stomach. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Well......... the truth is out." Paige sighed.  
  
"You're.........You're mine?" Piper slowly walked over to Chris.  
  
"I WAS yours would be the term if we don't fix this!"  
  
Piper raised her hand to touch Chris' cheek but it never touched him. "Oh my god......... I killed my son........."  
  
"Piper, you haven't killed him yet. There's still time" Phoebe soothed her.  
  
"But not a lot of time. So we have to act fast." Paige added.  
  
However, Piper just stood there in shock and stared at her son.  
  
"Paige, can you orb the thing out?" Chris asked.  
  
"Pills!" But the pills still in package came to her hands.  
  
"Try saying the pills in Piper's stomach." Phoebe advised.  
  
"Pill in Piper's stomach!" Blue light sparkled in Paige's hand but faded after a few seconds.  
  
"It's too late. The pill has dissolved" Chris mumbled sadly.  
  
"NO!" Piper cried and sank down on to the floor.  
  
"Maybe Leo can heal her." Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get him" Just before Paige fully orbed out, Piper stopped her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?" All 3 asked her at the same time.  
  
"We can't to that to him, he has moved on. It was already really hard for him to move on. I can't drag him back down."  
  
"Piper! But we're talking about Chris' like here! I'm sure he'll come down to save his SON'S life!" Phoebe argued.  
  
"We can't do that to him!" Piper stated firmly.  
  
"Well, we can't do this to Chris either!" Paige pointed at her nephew.  
  
Piper looked up to her son. She was torn. She wanted Leo to have his life but she needs to save Chris also. Chris looked back at her with pleading eyes, begging her to save him.  
  
"Fine! Go! But do not tell him who Chris is, I'll do that." Piper cried  
  
With that, Paige orbed up.  
  
***UP THERE***  
  
Paige arrived immediately looking for Leo.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" She yelled.  
  
Leo emerged from a group of elders and rushed over to Paige.  
  
"Paige! What are you doing here?" Leo asked with concern. "Is everybody OK?"  
  
"No, Chris needs your help." Paige replied.  
  
"Chris.........I can't Paige. I promised myself to never go back down again." Leo turned away.  
  
"But Leo, You'll lose Piper too if you don't help him!" Paige pleaded.  
  
Leo paused for a second upon hearing that but he still stated firmly, "No, I'm sorry. I can't."  
  
Paige sighed and orbed back down.  
  
***The Manor***  
  
"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked as Paige came back.  
  
"He won't come down." Paige answered sadly.  
  
"Then we'll just have to go up then." Piper said.  
  
"What? You know we're not allowed." Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going to save my son, I don't care if we're allowed or not." Piper looked at Chris, who was almost invincible.  
  
"Alright, let's go then" Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hand. "You coming Chris?"  
  
"I can't orb, non of my powers work anymore." Chris said after he tried to orb around.  
  
"Fine," Paige went to grab Chris' arm but it went through. "Sorry.......... I forgot."  
  
"It's ok, just go up there without me." Chris smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, can't you float up here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, ghosts aren't allowed up there." Chris replied. "Go on, I'll be fine.......... For now"  
  
With one last look at her son, Piper orbed up there with her sisters.  
  
***Up There***  
  
"Leo!" Piper's voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
Leo once again emerged from a group of elders, who were now all staring at the charmed ones.  
  
"Piper! What are you doing here?" Leo whispered as he huddled the group into a corner.  
  
"Chris needs your help!" Piper pleaded.  
  
"Piper..........I can't. Chris knows the dangers of being the whitelighter of the Charmed ones. I can't help him every time there's trouble." Leo explained.  
  
"But this isn't Chris' fault! It's mine!" Piper cried.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry, but I can't" Leo started walk away.  
  
"If Wyatt needs help, would you help him?" Piper asked.  
  
Her question made Leo stop dead in his tracks. He paused and replied.  
  
"Yes. I'll do anything for my son." Leo started to walk away again.  
  
"CHRIS IS YOUR SON TOO!!" Piper screamed.  
  
This time, the statement attracted the attention of the whole room. Leo stopped again and turned around. He looked at Piper's puffy eyes and saw the pain in her.  
  
"What?" Leo asked as he ran back and grabbed Piper. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Piper broke down and went into Leo's arms. She continued crying as she told him what happened.  
  
"I went to the pharmacy to buy contraception pills. I took one when I got home but Phoebe started yelling at me for doing that but won't tell me why. So I called Paige and Chris but when Chris arrived, he was already transparent."  
  
Leo stood there hugging Piper as he absorbed the news and realized why Chris needs help.  
  
"I killed him, Leo!" Piper sobbed. "I killed my own son!"  
  
"No......... No, you haven't" Leo replied. "Come on, let's go home"  
  
So they all orbed back down to the manor.  
  
***The Manor***  
  
At the manor, Chris was fully transparent except his face, which was somewhat recognizable. He was floating in the air also. Suddenly, the 4 orbed in.  
  
"Chris!" Phoebe yelled as she saw what state he was in.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you all" Chris smiled weakly as he completely faded away. "Bye mom, bye d....a.....d........"  
  
"NO!" Piper cried.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Paige told Leo.  
  
"How do I heal her? She took emergency contraception!" Leo asked frantically.  
  
"Don't heal me! Heal Chris!" Piper pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Right." Leo placed his hand over Piper's belly. A blue glow emerged and faded after a few seconds.  
  
"Did you heal him Leo?" Piper asked while looking around for her son.  
  
"I don't know........." But Leo was cut off by a thump.  
  
"Oww........." Chris mumbled. "Why wasn't it smooth as last time?"  
  
"Chris!" Piper ran to her son and hugged him tightly. The force knocked down Chris since he hasn't really regained his balance yet.  
  
"Um......... Mom........." Chris muttered as he tried to get himself up. "Could you.........?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry." Piper let go to let Chris stand up.  
  
Chris looked at Leo awkwardly and attempted a smile. "Thanks"  
  
"Anytime." Leo nodded his head slightly, "Anytime son."  
  
Leo walked over to Chris and pulled him in for a hug. Chris didn't know what to do at first but returned the hug. Piper walked over and joined the hug also followed by Paige and Phoebe.  
  
Chris opened his eyes and looked at his family.  
  
The family that he had always wanted. 


End file.
